A Sticky Situation
by paragirl91
Summary: Ste plans a night in for him and Brendan, with the aid of Brendan's favourite conserve. One shot fluff and smut.


**A sticky situation**

It was only 11.30, Ste still had hours until Brendan would be back from the club, plenty of time then for him to plan his little surprise, he grinned at the prospect.

Tonight had been clouding his thoughts all day, even to the point where Doug had to point out to him at work that not every customer would be satisfied with a layer of jam in all of their orders.

"Shit!"

Unfortunately not every customer was Brendan, although this gave Ste another idea for later on tonight….

Ste hadn't actually seen much of Brendan today due to his own early start at the deli, and with working late nights, Brendan was always reluctant to get out of bed. Today was one of those days where their work patterns overlapped too, Brendan had to be at the club earlier than usual due to another of Chez's bright ideas to host a theme night, so by the time Ste closed up and got home, Brendan would be gone. The most contact the two lovers shared all day was a cheeky wink through the deli window as Brendan headed to the club, arms laden with fairy lights. At least this way though, Ste would have the house to himself to get everything ready.

Whilst dancing around to a bit of Girl's Aloud, Ste prepared an Irish stew that he was sure Brendan would enjoy. He was a bit worried it might remind him of the time Ste was with Noah and the three of them attempted to cook the meal for Cheryl, but Noah was ancient history, and even when Ste was with him, his thoughts were only ever with Brendan, everyone knew that. Plus, this was something that Ste hadn't really cooked for Brendan yet because when the kids were here it wasn't something that they'd eat, so Ste knew Brendan would appreciate some home comforts for a change. With the dish in the oven Ste decided to take a shower and then ponder over certain outfit choices, although he knew in the end that he would settle for one of the tracksuits he knew Brendan loved him in. Perhaps not usually the kind of outfit that would class as making an effort, but for Brendan and Ste, 'the scally and the boss' this little role play of theirs always got them both hot under the collar.

Kitted out in his Adidas attire with the rich aroma of the stew bubbling away in the oven, Ste peeked in the cupboard just to check that his secret weapon was still there and that Brendan hadn't got hold of it. Yep, the 50% extra jar of seedless strawberry jam was still tucked away at the back just begging to be opened.

"That'll do for afters" Ste grinned to himself.

In the meantime, Desperate Housewives was on, so he settled himself in to the sofa and awaited the arrival of his big hunk of a man.

At the sound of the key in the lock Ste quickly scrambled up from where he was laying across the sofa and positioned himself in to a more seductive manner.

"Wow somethin smells good!" Brendan's thick Irish accent wafted through the room instantly making Ste feel complete.

"I've made ya an Irish stew aint I?" Ste beamed at Brendan feeling rather proud of himself.

"Ah Steven I already ate at work" Brendan grimaced, already feeling guilty for the disappointment that this was sure to cause.

"It's so late I thought you'd be in bed by the time I got back."

"Well I waited for ya." Ste tried to hide the tone of anxiety in his voice.

"It's meant to be a nice surprise."

Brendan couldn't resist the little sulky pout that was forming on Ste's lips, he crossed the room to reach his boyfriend and engulfed him in his strong arms.

"It's a lovely surprise" Brendan smiled in to Ste's hair as he inhaled his addictive scent.

"And lucky for yis….I'm always hungry, so ye best get those oven gloves out." He winked.

Ste gave Brendan a look as if to say "don't pity me" but soon followed it with his adorable childish beam of a smile as he hurried to the kitchen as Brendan sat himself at the table.

"Remember my terrible attempt to make this for Chez?" Brendan asked through a mouthful of stew.

Ste laughed but instantly looked concerned, "well yeah, but….sorry, I didn't wanna remind ya of the past, and…ya know….the way that day ended." Ste was already blushing which just made Brendan want to kiss him right then even more.

"Steven, ye can't keep feeling guilty every time the past is mentioned….if anything, I should be the one embarrassed by how I acted that day, not you. And anyway, none of that matters anymore does it? Cus I'm here with the love of me life, and this stew speaks for itself that ye should be the only person allowed to cook me Irish stew, so at least we got some things right." Brendan winked at Ste who was instantly washed with relief and found the Irishman's hand on the table to lovingly squeeze in agreement.

"Ya certainly know all the right things ta say." Ste fluttered his eye lashes at Brendan.

After what seemed like an eternity, just staring in to each others eyes and holding and caressing hands, Ste jumped up from the table with a devilish grin.

"Right! Time for dessert!" He exclaimed excitedly as he hurriedly took their empty plates to the sink.

"Is that a euphemism?" Brendan flirtatiously inquired. He knew what he hoped the answer to be.

"Maybe a bit a both?" Ste teased, opening the cupboard to reach for the jar of jam. He then ran in to the bedroom making sure to quickly lock the door before Brendan had chance to follow him.

"Hey! Where ye goin?" Brendan shouted, not caring to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Just be patient" came a muffled reply from Ste through the door. "It'll be worth it."

"I'm sure it will Steven, I'm sure it will" Brendan mumbled as he laid his forehead to the door, waiting in anticipation for his boy.

"Right I'm gonna unlock the door now, but ya can't come in until I say so alright?" Brendan's head shot up at the sound of Ste's voice.

"Ok Steven, ye have my word."

The lock clicked, then a few moments later..

"Right ya can come in now" Ste shouted.

What Brendan saw when he opened that door he couldn't quite comprehend to begin with. He didn't know whether to laugh, take a picture, or jump Ste straight away. Ste was lying naked on their bed with dollops of jam all over his body. The jar was still next to him and he waved a spoon flirtatiously in Brendan's direction. Brendan thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Well they certainly haven't had this dessert on the menu before" Brendan flirted back, low and seductively whilst shedding himself of his suit jacket.

"Chef's special" Ste purred.

"Well this is one hungry diner" said Brendan as he straddled Ste. "And I've heard that the service here is 5 star." He gently nibbled on Ste's neck eliciting moans of satisfaction, and then darted out his tongue to lap up some of the jam on Ste's torso.

Ste giggled as Brendan's tongue and moustache tickled his bare skin and started to trace small circles around his nipples.

"Mmmm! Yis taste so good!" Brendan growled as he started to snake lower down Ste's body now. Ste was starting to drift in to unconscious bliss, but knew he needed to keep control if he wanted to give Brendan a momentous night.

Brendan had licked clean every inch of Ste's body before Ste was even aware that Brendan had already started stroking gently, but firmly, his already erect cock. His eyes fluttered shut but quickly flew back open when he brought himself back to reality. There was no way Ste wanted this night to end quickly, he was fully prepared to get no sleep tonight, but if he let Brendan carry on working his hand like an absolute God, there was no way Ste would be able to hold on for very long.

Ste wriggled ever so slightly and Brendan immediately lifted his gaze, a wash of concern spreading over his face ever so quickly.

"Everything alright Steven? You are comfortable ain't ya?"

Ste laughed and shook his head in a 'don't be silly' response. "You're doin absolutely perfect" Ste grinned, "but we can't get carried away just yet. We still have summa this left." Ste sank down on to the floor to retrieve the discarded jam jar, dipped the spoon in to the remains, scraped around the bottom, and flicked the contents directly in to Brendan's face.

"Hey hey! Whatcha do that for?" Brendan turned away not looking impressed.

"Come here you." Ste chuckled. "It were only a joke, you need to lighten up sometimes." He gave Brendan that radiating, yet mischievous grin that could not be resisted as he leant his face in to his lovers.

"Do I get bonus points for hittin ya moustache?" Ste smirked.

"Only if ye lick it off." Brendan growled, raising an eyebrow.

Ste instantly felt himself getting harder. He slowly leant in to Brendan, head tilted, tongue already sticking out poised. Brendan stayed ever so still, a slow smirk creeping in to the corners of his mouth. The concentration on Ste's face was adorable Brendan thought. He was probably anticipating for Brendan to meet him half way, but Brendan thought it was much more interesting this way, admiring Ste's facial expressions as he approached Brendan in excited anticipation.

Ste's tongue was warm as it trailed over Brendan's facial hair tracing every nook and cranny. The sensation was slightly unusual, however one that Brendan was happy to enjoy. He let Ste work from right to left, left to right, feeling Ste's breathing increase and his throat hum in approval. Ste's lips were in front of his, he had to kiss him, now!

Brendan took Ste by surprise, immediately plunging his tongue in to the younger boy's mouth, tasting the slightest hint of the jam Ste had just worked off of his face. Ste kissed him back with just as much force as their tongues intertwined, and they both enjoyed the passion that consumed them, the moulding of their lips together, and the soft noises that their snogging made.

Whilst still engaged in some serious French kissing, Ste felt around on the carpet with his free hand (the other was tightly gripped around Brendan's neck) and soon located the now nearly empty jar of jam. "God knows where the spoon has gone" Ste thought, so he dipped a finger in to the sticky conserve and pulled away from Brendan for a split second to shove the finger in to his mouth. Pressing his lips straight back on to Brendan's, he smiled through their kiss as he knew that Brendan was lapping up the jam that Ste had let sit along his taste buds. Ste repeated this process, however instead of feeding himself this time, he slowly raised his finger to Brendan's mouth watching him open up for him, and then engulf his lips around the whole thing, sucking, licking, and pulling with his tongue, until Ste suddenly realised that he was getting extremely turned on just by having jam licked off of his finger. Brendan hummed in approval as Ste slid it out.

Attempting his best seductive glance, Ste raised an eyebrow at Brendan, and then pouted those gorgeous lips that only moments ago Brendan had had pressed to his own. Raising himself up from their kneeling position on the carpet, Ste slid back up the bed and waited for Brendan to join him.

Brendan didn't need any persuading, the bed dipped and creaked as he crawled towards Ste, eyelids already heavy with lust.

Ste suddenly realised that he was breathing so fast. Him and Brendan had been in a proper relationship for months now, months of endless sex, but the effect that Brendan had on Ste always made him feel like they were making love for the first time. Yes, making love. Two people couldn't love each other any more than these two if they tried. Ste would always tell Brendan how much he loved him, and now Brendan was gradually becoming more and more comfortable expressing his feelings in words too.

Ste felt his heart thump through his chest as Brendan straddled his lap. Brendan leant his head against Ste's, their heavy breathing eliciting goosebumps across their skin.

Ste pushed himself up in to Brendan's groin, craving the friction.

Brendan's hard cocked strained through his trousers as he rocked backwards and forwards making them both moan out in pleasure.

"You ave way too many clothes on" Ste smirked.

"But I'm sure you can help me" Brendan raised an eyebrow.

Ste hurriedly got to work, unfastening Brendan's belt and undoing his flies. Brendan then aided him, pushing his trousers down his legs so that he could eventually kick them off the bed.

He leant back from Ste ever so slightly so that he could start unfastening the buttons of his pale blue shirt. He placed Ste's hands on his chest, signalling for him to help. As he shrugged out of the expensive cotton, Ste could feel the heat radiating off of Brendan. He licked his lips in excited anticipation as he traced both hands all over the hairs of Brendan's chest. Brendan watched with a look on his face portraying just how much he loved Ste, and as much as their foreplay was great, Brendan needed to get down to business.

He swiftly placed his own hands over Ste's, pulling them off of himself and pinning them up behind Ste's head. Ste was taken by surprise for a split second, but smiled that minxy smile of his when he knew what he was in store for.

Brendan plunged his tongue down Ste's throat until they were both gasping for air. Before he could fill his lungs however, Ste was frantically pulling him back in for more. Their urges had gotten desperate now, so Brendan knew he had to get Ste ready.

Resting on his forearms, Brendan dived his mouth into Ste's cock, saliva acting as lubricant. Ste gasped and moaned, until eventually letting his head lay back resting on the headboard, eyes closed, enjoying every tingle running through his body.

Brendan sucked and sucked until he could taste a hint of pre-cum from his beautiful boy. He sucked to the tip, and then let his lips slide off, feeling Ste's hips try to grind back up from the loss of contact.

"Patience Steven, patience." Brendan chuckled. "I don't want ye spilling ye load before I'm even started."

Ste was too far gone to even reply, just pouted but kept his eyes closed in bliss.

Brendan sucked a couple of fingers and squeezed Ste's arse cheeks, gently pulling him towards him more on the bed. With hands now tucked underneath Ste, Brendan soon found his entrance and began to circle, before attempting to push in. Ste wriggled in an attempt to open himself up further for Brendan; Brendan enjoyed the responses he created out of Ste.

Once his two fingers were engulfed in Ste's hot, wet, tightness, Brendan began to pump in and out.

Ste moaned in ecstasy, encouraging Brendan to continue, faster. Brendan was only too happy to oblige.

As beads of sweat started to form on both of their foreheads, Brendan knew that it wouldn't be long before Ste came, and the throb of his own inflated cock only reminded him that fingering Ste turned him on so much that he was pretty much ready too.

Brendan tilted Ste's chin with his forefinger, gazing in to the depths of his soul, and recognising the all too clear signs of passion and desire in Ste's dilated pupils. He looked high….high on Brendan. Brendan liked that.

Ste nodded in consent, knowing what Brendan was about to say without him even opening his mouth.

Brendan grasped his own length and guided it towards Steven's entrance. They didn't need lube tonight, Ste was practically gagging for it. The familiar feeling of being inside Ste soon overwhelmed Brendan and he began thrusting his entire heart and soul in to the boy.

Ste's tanned skin was practically illuminating in the darkness of their bedroom, Brendan couldn't help but to stroke his hands over Ste's glossy chest as he thrust deeper and harder.

Ste tried to open his eyes but it was impossible to focus when Brendan was giving him so much pleasure. His pupils crossed as his eyelids fluttered shut again.

Brendan started growling now, but it was one of those noises that just couldn't be controlled. Usually Ste was the louder one, but Brendan couldn't help himself tonight.

The sounds coming from Brendan just spurred Ste on.

"Oh my god Bren, I'm, I….I'm gonna cum" he spluttered.

"Cum for me Steven" Brendan huskily replied.

That was all it took….

Ste felt his hot seaman leaking out over his stomach, some of it rubbing over Brendan. As his muscles contracted around Brendan's cock, squeezing uncontrollably, Brendan let out a gasp, rocking his hips and letting his orgasm ripple through himself and Ste.

"Argh, argh!" they both grunted, until Brendan was letting his body flop over Ste's, both encased in a heated embrace.

They both lay still for a few minutes, catching their breath. Brendan then lifted his head, stroking aside an imaginary hair from Ste's forehead, letting his finger trace the contours of Ste's face until he reached his lips.

Ste kept his eyes shut, the corners of his mouth slightly turned up, displaying the look of bliss that he was currently feeling, that he always felt whenever he was with Brendan.

One peck, then a second Brendan placed on Ste's lips. He continued peppering soft kisses on to him until Ste was finally conscious enough to open his eyes.

"That were amazin" he grinned up at his older lover.

"Well….you know how much I love jam Steven" Brendan winked down at him.

"And how much you love me" Ste smiled.

"Yes….that I do" Brendan smirked, "but how about you remind me again?"

Ste laughed whilst shaking his head

"You are unbelievable you aren't ya?"

"Well….?" Brendan asked, eyebrow raised.

Without giving an answer, Ste rolled Brendan over and trapped his lips to his own.

"Best remember to buy some more jam" Ste mused, as the two of them melted together.


End file.
